


RWBY Of Love

by anderson19138



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderson19138/pseuds/anderson19138
Summary: This is a little bit of a skit story





	1. Red Like Roses

 

 

I was walking to a cookie store to get myself some cookies of course I saw a girl in a black dress and a red cloak she looked 15 while I was 16 and she was the most cutest thing I've ever seen I got my cookies and started walking away when I heard the girl sniffling I turned and saw that she had a bag of cookies and accidentally dropped them I felt sorry for her "Hey" I called out she turned and looked at me with a sad face

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked "I dropped my cookies" she said "Well here you can have mine" I said she looked at me completely  surprised 'I don't think anyone did this for her' I thought "Are you sure?" she asked "I'm sure you need them more than I do" I said she squealed and hugged me "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she said "Hey it's nothing" I said she gave me one look and blushed

'He does look cute' she thought "Hey do you want to find a place to sit and get to know each other" she said "Sure" I said we found a bench and sat down "So what's your name?" I asked "Ruby Rose" she said muffled by the cookies she was eating "Parker Anderson" I said "Nice to meet you Parker" Ruby said "You too Ruby" I said we talked for a while all the while she was thinking naughty thoughts

I laid back with my hands behind my head Ruby put a hand to her chin and looked at me with bedroom eyes she then put her right hand in my pants "Huh" I exclaimed she put a finger to my lips "Don't speak I want to repay you" Ruby said in a sultry voice 'I met some girls like her before' I thought so I just nodded and let her take over

she removed her finger from my lips and replaced it with her lips she had her eyes closed and mewling in delight I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around her I lifted her skirt up a little and gripped her rear she squealed in delight as we continued making out we stop and looked at each other "How bout we go somewhere a little more private?" Ruby said I nodded and started looking for more private place

we found an old hotel and went in we found a bedroom and continued where we left off we started making out again until we fell down on the bed Ruby was on top of me Ruby detached from my lips and looked at me with a lusty look she gave me a smile and started undoing her corset when she was done she threw it behind her I undid her cloak and put it on the ground beside the bed

she unzipped my leather jacket when she took it off she saw my cybernetic arm she thought it was Atlas tech so she thought nothing of it I took off her shirt and kissed again I saw she had a bra that was crimson in color she then took off my shirt and started kissing my chest my hands drifted down and found her skirt again and started sliding it off she was shuddering in excitement

I got her skirt and she was in her bra and panties she started undoing my pants and got them off we looked at each other then started kissing again while I guided my hands to her back I found her bra and started undoing her bra after I did reveling her B-cup breasts I detached from her lips and went to work on her breasts she had her eyes closed in ecstasy I could hear her gasping in excitement I started sucking on her left nipple

she had a grip on my head to keep me there my other hand started guided it down to her pussy I put my hand in her panties and started fingering her she was moaning in pleasure and started bucking her hips on my hand the pleasure Ruby was feeling sent her mind in overload with my treatment

I stopped fingering her and started sliding her panties off leaving her naked she soon took off my boxers and leaving me naked we started kissing again with her on top of me

I massaged her right breast she was moaning in pleasure she then gripped my length and guided it to her pussy I felt her hymen pop she let out a pained whimper but pulled through she then started gyrating her hips on mine

she was mewling in ecstasy she had her hands on my chest and I had my hands on her hips Ruby had her eyes shut in blissful ecstasy moaning in pleasure her thrusting was getting quicker

"Ahhh this feels great ah ah ah" Ruby moaned she bent down to meet my face and started making out again she started thrusting faster now signaling our release were close I leaned over making her fall and getting below me with me on top now and I was the one thrusting she wrapped her legs around my waist so to keep me in

we climaxed at the same time she sprayed her juices on my length and I shot globs of semen in her womb we were tired and sweaty she soon detached from me and got on her hands and knees in the doggy position wriggling her ass at me while looking back with a lip licking smile

I got behind and guided my rod in her ass she gave a squeal of both pleasure and pain I waited until she adjusted to the pain and started thrusting in her anus she was mewling in ecstasy I grabbed her and leaned back so her back was to me and she was looking at the ceiling she threw her head back and wrapped an arm around my neck and started kissing again I started thrusting faster and Ruby was moaning loudly "Y-yes yes faster please faster!" Ruby said so I thrusted faster she was yelling in pleasure I made one final thrust and shot globs of semen in her anal region she got off and laid her head on my chest and stroking her hand on my chest "Thank you" Ruby said "Your welcome" I said we gave each other another kiss and covered ourselves up and slept

                                                                     


	2. Beautiful as Snow

 

 

I was at an auditorium listening to a 17 year old girl named Weiss Schnee and she had the most beautiful voice in the world after she finished I managed to get access to the backstage by asking security after a little bit of talking he let me through and there she was

"Hello Miss Schnee" I said she turned and looked at me "Hello" she said "Who are you?" Weiss asked "I'm Parker Anderson" I said while walking over to her she held out her hand like a princess I took her hand and kissed it she blushed and smiled a little

'He is charming' Weiss thought we talked and laughed a little then her bodyguard said it was time to go she said I'll take her home and the guard was skeptical but agreed with her anyway after that the guard left

"So where do you want to go?" I asked she gave me bedroom eyes and said "Somewhere private" Weiss said I gave her a questioning look but then got the hint I nodded and she took my hand and we started to go somewhere a little more private 

We got to a kinda 5 star hotel Weiss booked us a room and went to it after we got there she put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob I heard her lock the door so I turned to her she was looking at me with her eyes full of lust

'Okay we're doing this now' I thought she put a hand on her hip and called me over with a beckoning finger I walked over to her where she grabbed my jacket and gave me a kiss I was surprised at first but soon melted into it I wrapped my hands around her and she wrapped hers around my neck

we started to lie down on the bed while our lips were still connected I could hear Weiss moaning I let my tongue pry her lips open little by little she soon let my tongue in and we started french kissing I moved my hand down her back and got to her skirt

I brought her skirt down to her thighs and soon slid it all the way off I put her skirt on the floor and soon grabbed her ass she gasp in excitement and soon started giggling she took my jacket and shirt off I already told her about my arm and she understood I soon took her jacket off and continued making out I soon took her shirt off and she soon took my pants off we continued making out I soon slid my hand up to her breast and started massaging it

she was moaning in pleasure at my treatment and Weiss took off her bra revealing her A-cup breasts she took off my boxers and she licked her lips seeing my erect pole standing at attention she took off her panties and little tiara letting her beautiful white hair down then moved her head down south where her mouth was at my length she looked at me and gave me a wink and soon inhaled my rod all the way I grunted in pleasure

she then started sucking my meat and soon moved to where her pussy was in my face I craned my head forward and started licking and sucking her pussy I heard her mewling in delight she was sucking my rod at a rapid pace we were soon at our limit she convulsed on my face while I shot my load in her mouth I heard Weiss gulping down my semen she detached from my rod and turned around to face me 

"Let's make it official" Weiss said with a husky voice I nodded and she grabbed my rod and aimed it at her pussy she dropped down on it and almost screamed in pain but bit down on her fist to not scream out the pain soon lessened she then started gyrating on my lap Weiss was moaning and mewling in ecstasy 

Weiss gyrated fast then slowed down she had her right hand on my chest and the other behind her head in a sexy pose like for a magazine I had my hands at her hips and she soon sped up again she was moaning in ecstasy "Say my name!" Weiss said "Huh?" I asked receiving a slap in the face

"Say my name bitch SAY IT!" Weiss yelled 'I like her' I thought "Weiss Schnee" I said "I want you to say who you belong too!" Weiss said while moaning "You Weiss Schnee I belong to you!" I yelled "OH YES YOU DOOOOOO!!!!" Weiss finished her sentence she came and came hard she convulsed on my hips while I came in her snatch filling up her womb she collapsed on me and moved to my side "That was amazing" Weiss said "Yeah it was" I said she laid her head on my chest I covered us up and we went to sleep. 


	3. Faunus in Heat

 

I was with my girlfriend Blake searching for something I can't even remember what it was I think it was tuna obviously because she is a cat faunus or a new book 'Probably wanting to read more smutty novels' I thought which was fine by me 

Me and Blake were looking for some more stuff when she started acting weird around me "Blake are you alright?" I asked her

"Y-yes I-I'm fine" Blake stuttered I gave her a questioning look and went back to the search whilst doing that she always got really close to me 

She would also hug me from behind and start smelling me 'Okay maybe I just smell good' I thought and she would also snuggle her head on my back then it hit me 'Could she be' I thought

it was awkward having to walk with Blake on my back people were giving us funny looks  ~~~~ ~~~~we got our stuff and headed home

When we got back I asked "Blake are you in heat?" she responded with "Maybe" she said in a sultry voice 'Okay here we go' I thought 

Blake pulled me into an aggressive kiss I was surprised at first but soon melted into it 

I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around my neck we fell back on the couch while aggressively making out I got my hands to her bow I looked at her for permission to which she nodded I took it off and displayed her cute cat ears twitching cutely 

I smiled at her and she smiled back and went back to making out I could tell her nether regions just wanted to be touched so I slid my hand down her pants and started finger banging her 

With my treatment she began to purr like a cat 'Aww' I thought I started fingering her a little harder and her purring was turning into moans of pleasure 

She grabbed my hand and started bucking her hips on my hands while moaning in pleasure I saw her cat ears flatten on top of her head her eyes closed and her mouth agape 

She then removed my hand from her inner thighs and proceeded to take her shirt off exposing her C-cup breasts in all their bare glory 

I nearly salivated at them Blake giggled at my reaction "Someone's getting in heat too" Blake said "Oh yeah" I said and went to work her eyes closed in ecstasy and was moaning again 

I sucked on her left breast while my other hand was massaging her ass I then started sliding her pants down to her thighs she took my jacket and shirt off leaving me bare from the waist up

I soon slid her pants all the way off leaving her in her thin black thong which she soon took off leaving her in her birthday suit by herself I soon took my pants off and boxers too leaving myself naked

We kissed again with Blake on top I soon broke off the kiss with Blake groaning in disapproval I went up to her cat ears and nibbled at the tips Blake's groans turned into moans 'She likes it' I thought 

She soon grabbed ahold of my length and started stoking it slowly "Naughty kitty" I said "This kitty wants her Parker" Blake said 

I aimed my rod at her pussy and looked at her for permission she nodded and I prodded her pussy lips open little by little until I was at her hymen

I then teased her a little I could feel Blake moving her hips downward  trying to push me in deeper 'She really wants it badly' I thought 

I then made a light push and breached her hymen ridding it for good she squealed in pain and pleasure 

I then began gyrating my hips slowly trying to be as gentle as possible she was mewling like an alley way cat she looked at me and gave a lusty look and a heart warming open mouth smile

I smiled at in return and started gyrating my hips faster and faster Blake leaned forward and wrapped her arms under my arms with her hands on my shoulders and giving me a kiss my thrusting soon got harder and faster she leaned her head back with her eyes closed and mouth open moaning in pleasure

I made one final thrust where she howled my name and sprayed her juices on my hips and I sent globs of sperm in her womb after a couple more seconds of cumming we looked in each others eyes she then detached from me and got off the couch and onto the floor on her hands and knees wriggling her ass at me like an invite 

"I wanna do it like a real cat" Blake cooed "Okay let's" I said and got down on the floor on my knees behind Blake she continued wriggling her ass at me I grabbed my rod and guided it into her anus

I prodded her anus little by little until the tip was all the way in all the while she was moaning in both pain and pleasure I gave a firm thrust and buried my length all the way in her anus she squealed out and scratched the carpet below her 

We waited until we adjusted and soon I started thrust ramming my hips to her ass Blake was mewling profusely and also had drool coming her smiling open mouth and her eyes were half open she truly was a kitty cat in heat 

I leaned forward and cupped both of her breasts in my hands she turned to kiss me which we did my thrusting soon became faster signaling that I was close 

We didn't want to break our kiss so we just stayed connected I soon gave one last thrust sending loads of semen in her anal depths 

We both collapsed on the ground in a sweaty heap Blake crawled up to me and layed her head on my chest we soon looked at each other "I love you" Blake said "I love you too" I said


	4. Burning Sunlight

 

Me and Yang were at an Achieve-Men concert having the time of our lives 

after the concert was done we both went to a restaurant all the while Yang had her head perched on her right and her legs crossed and she also had a sultry smile on her face

"You know your dreamy right?" Yang said "Yeah and your sexy" I said Yang gave me a flirty wink and a toothy smile I gave her a wink and soon finished our meal 

we got back home and as soon as we walked through the door Yang grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a kiss 

I was expecting something like this so I wrapped my arms around her and Yang wrapped her arms around my neck 

we continued making out and soon made our way to the bedroom 

we got to the bedroom and fell down on the bed my hands slid down to her rear she detached from me and looked at me with a sultry smile she then reached down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled her shirt off

when she pulled her shirt off she still had her bra on she reached down and started to take my shirt off 

after that was done we started making out again my hands made their way to her back and to her bra when I felt her bra I started to unhook it after I did I put my hands on the straps and Yang slowly leaned up but her bra was still in my hands

she was now bare from the waist up exposing her ample D-cup breasts my mouth began to water 

Yang giggled at my reaction "Someone's feeling it" Yang cooed "Oh yeah" I said we went back to making out my left hand was making it's way to her right breast 

Yang started moaning in delight she then used her left hand and put it in my pants Yang feeling my harden erection which she gripped in her hand and soon started to stroke it 

Yang heard me grunt in pleasure and she smiled during our make out 

I leaned forward with me on top of Yang I broke the kiss and started kissing her neck Yang had her eyes closed in ecstasy 

I soon took her shorts off along with her panties leaving her naked and soon I took my pants off leaving me naked 

Yang layed back grabbed her breasts and pulled them apart leaving a small gap I got the hint and sat on her waist and put my rod between her breasts 

I grunted in pleasure and I started thrusting slowly with my girth in between her breasts

my thrusting soon got faster Yang then craned her head forward so she could lightly suck the tip of my meat 

this went on for 4 minutes when I came in her mouth sending globs of semen in her mouth

she detached from my rod with her mouth wide open showing me the pool of cum in her mouth she looked to see if I was still looking so she closed her mouth and swallowed it all down and opened her mouth again to show me the result

I got off and Yang was still laying back Yang then took her right hand and used her middle finger and thumb to spread her pussylips open to me and using her index finger to play with her labia

"Come and get your Yang" Yang cooed I got over to her held my length and guided it into her pussy 

Yang gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure we waited until we adjusted and I started thrusting as slow as possible 

Yang was moaning and mewling in ecstasy and she was saying my name 

"Parker f-faster faster fuck me faster!" Yang said so I thrusted faster "That's it yes yes right there ooohhhh right there!" Yang moaned Yang instinctively wrapped her legs around my hips to keep me from pulling out

she then grabbed my head and pulled me into a steaming sloshing kiss I made one last thrust while we were still kissing sending globs of semen in her womb 

but Yang wasn't done

she pushed me down and detached and made a pose like she was laying back with her knees up she then grabbed my rod and aimed it at her anus 

my length penetrated her anus she let a painful/pleasurable squeal after she adjusted she started moving up and down with her breasts jiggling up and down 

"Oh oh oh yeah oh that's it uh right there oh Parker" Yang moaned she threw her head back with her eyes closed in ecstasy and my hands were on her knees 

this went on for 5 minutes when Yang screamed my name and she came on my hips while I shot more semen in her anal depths

Yang collapsed on top of me with her head on my chest her hand was circling On my chest Yang then looked up at me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips 

"That was the best night ever" Yang said

"Yeah it was" I said


End file.
